This invention relates generally to remote controllers, more particularly to a microphone attached remote controller.
xe2x80x9cBring a cinema home!xe2x80x9d has finally come true since late 20th century that enables people to enjoy movies at home instead of going to a cinema outside.
In playing an audio/video equipment, such as a vocal accompaniment, a video recorder, or a videodisc player, a user is supposed to depress keys on a wireless emitter for remote control of power on/off, channel or song selection, etc, and on-spot singing can be reproduced through a generic microphone. However, as the microphone and the wireless emitter are individual bodies, the user is probably busy in switching between those two bodies occasionally on his way of singing and operation that may cause inconvenience.
In viewing so, some makers have tried disposing a control key on the microphone later on for tuning which is unfortunately helpless for eliminating abovesaid inconvenience.
The primary object of this invention is to eliminate abovesaid defects by combining a microphone with a remote controller to become an easy-use unitary device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable microphone attached dual-purpose remote controller without occupying too much space.
For realizing above objects, the microphone attached remote controller comprises a coupling unit, a switch unit, a first control unit, a sensor, a second control unit, an amplifier, and a wireless emitter. When the switch unit is triggered, the first control unit will forward a signal to disable the second control unit and enter a remote control mode, or the first control unit is supposed to have its scanning function temporarily paused and enter a microphone mode for input, amplification, and reproduction of audio signals.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.